sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Destination 3
200px-Finaldestination3 bigreleaseposter.jpg|right]] | runtime= 93 minutes | country = Canada United States | language=English | budget=$34 million | gross=$113,270,608Final Destination 3 Box Office Mojo | preceded_by=''Final Destination 2'' | followed_by=''The Final Destination'' }} Final Destination 3 is a 2006 horror film, and the third film in the ''Final Destination'' series distributed by New Line Cinema. The film was directed and written by James Wong, who co-wrote and directed the original, and was produced by Craig Perry. The film was originally scheduled for release on February 24, 2006, however, the date was moved to two weeks earlier, February 10. Plot Six years after the explosion of Flight 180, Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead), a soon-to-be graduate and the school photographer at McKinley High School, visit an amusement park with her best friend Carrie Dreyer (Gina Holden), Carrie's boyfriend Kevin Fischer (Ryan Merriman), and her boyfriend, Jason Wise (Jesse Moss). As they board the Devil's Flight roller coaster, Wendy has a premonition that it will crash, killing everyone. Wendy panics and manages to get off the roller coaster along with Kevin, popular girls Ashley Freund (Chelan Simmons) and Ashlyn Halperin (Crystal Lowe), snobbish athlete Lewis Romero (Texas Battle), goth Ian McKinley (Kris Lemche) and Erin (who is not credited with a surname, although many believe it is Ulmer) (Alexz Johnson), and pervert Frankie Cheeks (Sam Easton). Wendy tries to save Jason and Carrie, but the roller coaster starts anyway and crashes, killing everyone left on it. A few days after the roller coaster derailment, Kevin tells Wendy about Flight 180 and Alex Browning, whose premonition saved seven people of his class from the plane's explosion. Kevin claims that the people who got off of the roller coaster will start dying one by one in the same order they were meant to die in just as the survivors of the Flight 180, but Wendy thinks Kevin is just mocking her. Ashley and Ashlyn are burned alive in overheating sunbeds later that day. Wendy realizes the photos she took at the amusement park are clues of the survivors' death, and she and Kevin set out to save the remaining survivors. Frankie is killed next when Kevin's truck slams into his car causing the engine to blow out and slash his head. When Wendy and Kevin go to warn Lewis, his head is crushed by two weights in a gym. They then try to save Ian and Erin. Ian explains that Death must be some kind of plot, and if Wendy were to kill herself, It would ruin death's plans for her, since she isn't next to die. It would save everyone else still alive from the mechanical disaster. Planks of wood and large metal containers almost fall on Ian only to be saved by Wendy, but due to the planks of wood, sawdust goes into Erin's eyes and she tumbles backward and is shot multiple times in the head and hand with a nail gun. While trying to find out who is next on Death's list, Wendy looks at the pictures and realizes that her sister Julie (Amanda Crew) and her best friend Perry Malinowski (Maggie Ma) were also on the roller coaster and goes to look for them while being stalked by Ian. She locates them with Kevin at a county fair. Julie is nearly impaled on a harrow while being dragged by a frightened horse. Kevin saves her in time, but the horse launches a flagpole towards Perry, who is impaled by it. Wendy then manages to save Kevin from a gas explosion. Ian confronts them about Erin's death, which he blames Wendy for. Wendy is next on Death's list, but she ducks just before fireworks hit her. A McKinley celebration sign mounted on a cherry picker suddenly falls and crushes Ian in half, while the 3 spectate in horror. Five months later, Wendy is on a subway train with her friend and her roommate. She also meets Julie and Kevin on the same train. Wendy suddenly has another premonition that the train will derail, causing Julie to be hit by one of the train's wheels. Kevin is then smashed between the subway and the side wall of the tunnel. Wendy is flung off the back of the subway only to be hit by a second train. Wendy snaps out of the premonition and the three try to stop the train, though nothing works out. The screen cuts to black with the sounds of the train crashing, finishing off the last of the survivors. (In the making of the movie, the Director does say how they decided to "kill 'em all") Cast *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Wendy Christensen *Ryan Merriman as Kevin Fischer *Amanda Crew as Julie Christensen *Kris Lemche as Ian McKinley *Alexz Johnson as Erin Ulmer *Sam Easton as Frankie Cheeks *Jesse Moss as Jason Wise *Gina Holden as Carrie Dreyer *Texas Battle as Lewis Romero *Chelan Simmons as Ashley Freund *Crystal Lowe as Ashlyn Halperin *Maggie Ma as Perry Malinowski *Ecstasia Sanders as Amber Regan Kimberly Corman (A. J. Cook) and Thomas Burke (Michael Landes) from Final Destination 2 are mentioned in a newspaper article in Choose Their Fate to have died off-screen in a woodchipper accident prior to the accident on Devil's Flight. "Choose Their Fate" Edition On the "Thrill-Ride" edition of the Final Destination 3 DVD, among the extra features, there is a "Choose Their Fate" feature which allowed the viewers to choose to play the movie either in its original theatrical version or to play the version which changes the outcome of the characters in the movie (the characters' deaths are in the same order, only their deaths are different). There are also alternate endings, most notably, a newspaper stating that survivors Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke from Final Destination 2 died in a woodchipper accident. Featured Songs * "Tribal Dance" - Performed by 2 Unlimited * "Blitzkrieg Bop" - Performed by The Ramones * "Queen of Apology" - Performed by The Sounds * "Love Rollercoaster" - Performed by Ohio Players * "Hundred Grand" - Performed by Pete Atherton * "Turn Around, Look at Me" - Performed by The Lettermen * "Killing Time" - Performed by (hed) Planet Earth * "ACF" - Performed by Matt Ellis * "Turn Around, Look at Me" - Performed by Matt Ellis * "Love Train" - Performed by Tommy Lee Reception Final Destination 3 has received generally mixed reviews from critics: on Rotten Tomatoes, the film currently holds a 44% approval rating, based on 112 reviews (49 positive, 63 negative).Final Destination 3 Rotten Tomatoes The original two films received similar scores. Besides deriding the film for the high level of violence and the reference to the attacks on the World Trade Center in September 2001, a common complaint directed at the film was that it failed to offer anything new. The BBC awarded a rare 1 star out of 5, after awarding the first installment four stars and the second three. However, they praised Winstead's performance, stating: "...the real tragedy is that promising young actress Mary Elizabeth Winstead must endure this torture."BBC Review References External links * * Category:2006 films Category:American horror films Category:Slasher films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Sequel films Category:Teen films Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination (film series) Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:2000s horror films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:Films set in Pennsylvania de:Final Destination 3 el:Βλέπω το Θάνατό σου 3 es:Destino final 3 fr:Destination finale 3 id:Final Destination 3 it:Final Destination 3 he:יעד סופי#עלילת הסרט השלישי (יעד סופי 3) nl:Final Destination 3 ja:ファイナル・デッドコースター pl:Oszukać przeznaczenie 3 pt:Final Destination 3 ru:Пункт назначения 3 fi:Final Destination – viimeinen määränpää 3 sv:Final Destination 3 th:โกงความตาย เย้ยความตาย tr:Son Durak 3 vi:Final Destination 3 zh:死神來了3